


Carlie Cullen

by lala29



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala29/pseuds/lala29
Summary: "You remind me of my mother. I never got the chance to meet her, my grandfather said that she was pure and sweet. I have no doubt that she would have been like you.""Although my father wasn't the nicest, he did teach me something valuable. It doesn't matter if you share blood, they'll still wish for your death."~~Carlie just wanted to be like any regular girl. She wanted a mother and father, but not even one gets what they wish for. This is her life from the beginning to the end.~~
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Carlie's beginning Pt. 1

In the middle of the woods, there was a large, graceful house, rectangular house. It was well-proportioned. It is three stories tall, with a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass; with a view of the Calawah River. 

The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, a wide central staircase to the left, and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as rarely used dining room and kitchen. "This is the fifth time this hour she has vomit," a concerned blond hair man said. His worried golden eyes traveled to the bronze hair teenage boy right in front of him. 

Instead of looking worried, the teenage boy looked furious; his eyes narrowed, his jaw locked and his fist tighten. "What can we do, Carlisle?" the teenager asked, gritting his teeth. 

The blond hair is also known as 'Carlisle' by the teenager sighed. He put his hand on his young boy's shoulders and gently shook his head, "Edward... you and I know that there isn't anything we can do. The fetus is killing Bella. I'm afraid that she would live to give birth."

Edward shook off Carlisle's hand and left the kitchen without saying a word. As he passed the modern living room, he stopped to look at his pregnant mate. Despite looking sickly, she was a rare kind of beauty. She had long, wavy dark brown hair, unique chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. But what made her look extremely beautiful was her round pregnant stomach. Her long, thin fingers softly caressed her stomach as a motherly smile appeared on her face. "Don't worry, little one. Mommy won't let anything happen to you," she promised caused Edward pain and anger. 

'How dare you make a promise to that thing,' he bitterly thought. Without saying anything, Edward left the house to ease his anger. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On the second floor of the hundred-year-old house, in Carlisle's library, it was filled with illegal hospital equipment. Bella was laying on a gurney, her mate Edward was looking out the window and Carlisle looking at an x-ray of the fetus in Bella. Carlisle turned to Bella looking worried, "your rib is cracked, but there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything." 

Edward turned to them, "yet," he sneered. 

Carlisle turns to him with a disappointed look, "Edward." 

Edward glared at him, "that thing is breaking her bones as we speak." 

He turns to his mate, "it's crushing you from the inside out." 

Edward then took to look at Carlisle, "Carlisle,l tell her what you told me. Tell her."

Carlisle looks down, clearly not wanting to tell Bella the truth. Seeing the discomfort in her father-in-law, "Carlisle, it's alright. You can tell me," Bella's soft voice made it difficult to say. Her look reminded him of a mother who wasn't afraid to die for her baby. 

Carlisle tightens his fist, "the fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I cannot stop it and I cannot slow it down.... At this rate, your heart will give out before you could deliver." 

There an uncomfortable silence. Bella protectively wraps her arms around her stomach and looks down as tears began to gather. She closed her eyes and breaths; she looks up with a determined expression, "then I'll hold on as long as I can and then..."

"Bella," Carlisle admired her courage for wanted to save her baby, but he knew for a fact that this young woman in front of him would not last long enough to see her baby. "There are some conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Do you understand? I'm truly sorry," he looks at her sadly, before leaving the young couple. 

Bella tightly holds her shirt, she turns to Edward; her mate. "I'm sorry," she whispers once she realized the outcome.

Edward angrily shook his head, "I can't live without you." 

Tears fell from her sickly face, "you won't. You're going to have a part of me. Our baby will need you more than ever." 

Edward looks at her stomach in disgusted, "do you honestly think that I could love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?" Edward's eyes were filled with utter hatred.

Bella tried to stand up but she couldn't; she couldn't do anything without anyone's help. "It's not our baby's fault. You have to accept what is." She pleased with him, her voice trembled with sadness. 

Edward glared at her, "because you have given me NO CHOICE!!!" he yelled at her and Bella flinched away. "Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You have decided to leave me." 

Bella wiped away her tears and glared at him, "do you honestly think that I wanted to leave you? I love you Edward but you're being downright selfish. This is our baby, something that you and I made out of love. Don't you see it? You and I created life, something that is impossible for vampires." 

Edward stopped for a second and looks down at her stomach, Bella saw his eyes wave for a split second before becoming hard again. "It can die for all I care, but you... Bella, I will not let you die for something that won't even survive outside your womb." Without saying another word Edward left as Bella sobbed, heartbroken over her mate's harsh words. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The following day, Bella was able to get her strange back with the strange suggestion her childhood friend, Jacob Black said. Instead of eating normal human food, Bella had to drink human blood. This should have been a given since the baby growing inside of Bella's stomach as a half-vampire. "So, that's the last of it?" Jacob, a Native American Alpha Shapeshifter asked Carlisle. 

Carlisle poured the last blood bag for Bella in a glass cup, "Bella should deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood." 

A woman with a heart-shaped face and a warm compassionate look slowly walked over to Carlisle and place her hand on his arm. "You need to feed, my love. You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go to tonight."

Jacob shook his head sadly, "Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate, you will be slaughtered." Before coming to their home, Jacob was not on their side. Long before Edward and Bella officially became mates; Jacob fell in love with Bella at first sight, however, Bella only had room for Edward in her heart. After Edward and Bella became official, Jacob swore to do everything in his power to persuade Bella to leave Edward. But all that went out the window once Jacob found out that Bella was carrying Edward's 'evil child' as he calls the baby and now Jacob's former Alpha wants to kill the baby and Bella; if necessary. So now, they're in a war against the other shapeshifters.

"Emmett will come with us," the heart-shaped woman said. 

Again Jacob shook his head, "Esme, that won't be enough."

Carlisle put down the glass, "we have no choice, Jacob. If there's anything we can do to save Bella, we have to try."

For a moment, Jacob was stunned. He looked at the pair with a surprising look on his face, "You'd risk your life for her?"

Without hesitation, Carlisle and Esme nod. "Of course, we would. Bella's a part o our family now." 

Jacob turns to look at them, seeing the determined expression, Jacob realized how wrong he was about them. They weren't heartless or bad, they were a normal family going through a hardship. "Yeah, I can see that. This is a family as strong as the one I was born into," he said looking away from the couple. 

Jacob stared out the window, thinking about his own family and what he would do if he was in their shoes. Upon realizing what he had to do, Jacob turns to them. "I know what I have to do," his words puzzled them but seeing a different look on his face, Carlisle and Esme knew that he was serious. 

After that, Jacob went to meet with his old pack. This was a trap into luring them away from Carlisle and the others so they can hunt before delivering Edward and Bella's baby. Realizing that it was a trap, Jacob's old pack immediately left and Jacob felt good; it seemed that for the first time since he became a shapeshifter he did a good thing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally, the day came for Bella to give birth and it was exactly what everyone was expecting; there was a lot of blood and screaming. Bella was in the living room with her sister-in-law Rosalie; a tall blond hair teenager. They were coming up with names for Bella's daughter while Jacob and Edward watched in silence. Bella slowly gets up to get her glass of blood, but suddenly there was the loud crack; her back breaks and she falls to the floor. 

They all watched as Bella falls to the floor, her knee breaks from the impact. "Nooo!" Edward rushes to his mate's side. 

Holding her in his arms, Edward realizes that it's time for her to deliver, "damn its time."

Rosalie and Jacob follow Edward and Bella into the library. Edward puts down his mate on the gurney, "Rosalie, pass the morphine." 

Rosalie passes Edward the morphine as a tiny dark hair teenager; her eyes were the same as Edward and Rosalie-- dark gold. She cames in talking on the phone as Carlisle, "Carlisle said the placenta must have detached." 

Edward gives Bella the morphine shot. "He's coming as fast as he can," the tiny hair girl said, looking worried. 

Rosalie shook her head, she takes a scalpel to cut Bella's stomach open, "we'll have to do it."

Before Rosalie could do it, Edward stops her. "Rose! Let the morphine spread." 

His glare did nothing to her, "there's no time. Your baby is dying."

"GET HER OUT!!!" Bella screamed out. Although she was in so much pain she wanted her baby to at least survive, even if she didn't.

Shaking away Edward's hand, Rosalie cuts her stomach. There was so much going on; Rosalie cutting Bella's stomach open, Bella loud painful screams, Jacob trying to calm her down, and Edward staring with wide eyes--feeling helpless. As Bella continues to scream out, Rosalie cuts Bella's stomach as the sight of blood distracts her, "Rosalie, don't." 

Edward pushes Rosalie against the wall, "Alice, get her out of her now!!" Alice quickly holds Rosalie's throat and takes her out of the room. 

Edward turns to his dying mate, there was so much blood it was a horrible sight to see. He quickly recovers and goes to help her. Jacob continued to scream at Edward to save Bella while Bella screamed out in pain, begging Edward to save their baby. Edward rips the embryonic sac with his teeth and pulls the baby out. 

For the first time, it was silent. Edward held the baby in his arms and his lips curve into a tiny smile. He shows the baby to Bella, "you're beautiful, my little girl." Edward gives the baby to Bella but the baby bites her and Edward takes her back. "Carlie," Bella whispers with a small smile on her face before eventually dying. 

Jacob takes action and tries to give Bella CPR, hoping she'll come to live. Rosalie comes in and appears to be okay, she takes Carlie from Edward's arm and Edward quickly goes to help his mate. Edward takes out a syringe and injects Bella with it, the syringe contains his venom. When the venom doesn't work, Edward gives Bella CPR. "Come on, Bella. You're okay. Come on, baby!" Sadly, Bella continues to be unresponsive and looking dead. 

Jacob goes next to Edward, "I won't kill you, that'd be too easy. You deserve to live with this." In tears, Jacob leaves the room as Edward continues to give Bella CPR.

"You're not dead. You're not dead. Come on! No, it will work. It will work. Please, please, please. Please, baby, come back to me! Baby please!" Edward continues to give Bella CPR, but sadly, she did not make it. 

Jacob walks into the living, he only went in for one reason-- to kill the monster that killed his childhood friend. Rosalie was sitting down on the couch, her back facing Jacob as she held Carlie. When Jacob makes eye contact with Carlie for the first time, he imprints on her, seeing her future from child to a grown woman. 'It's like gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother. A protector.' 

Outside, the shapeshifters surround the house getting ready for a fight. Edward, Alice, and another blond hair teenage boy go outside. "We're outnumbered," the blond hair teenager said looking at the other two worried. 

"By a lot," Alice commented. 

Edward walks up to the wolves, "kill me and let the other go."

Alice looks at her brother shocked, "Edward!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would he willing to die when his daughter was still alive?

A black wolf attacks Edward but the blond hair boy interferes, saving his life. Suddenly the other wolves attack them and Alice and the other boy tried to fight them off. Jacob jumps into the fray of the battle of wolves against the Cullens-- Alice, Jasper (the blond teenage boy), and Edward. "Stop! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me." 

One of the wolves tries to attack again but Jacob turns into a wolf and stops them, Edward realizes what's happened. "Jacob imprinted. They cannot hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on cannot be harmed. It's their most absolute law." The black wolf turns to Jacob and growls at her before leaving them. 

At that moment, the baby found her shapeshifter mate.


	2. Chapter two: Carlie's Beginning Pt. 2

After the whole battle with the wolves, Carlisle and the others came back. Seeing Bella on the bed dead; Carlisle looks at his son with a sad expression. "Ed--" Carlisle started but Edward cut him off. 

"That thing killed her," he said staring at his dead mate. "It should have died along with her."

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled out to her son; shocked and disappointed that he felt like that. 

"Carl--" again Edward cut them off. "I don't want to see that thing anywhere near me or else I'll kill it myself," he said before leaving the room. 

Carlisle and Esme watched him leave, "h-he doesn't mean that... right?" Esme turns to her husband, fearing that Edward meant his words. Instead of responding, Carlisle tightens his fist knowing that his son meant every word that came out of his mouth. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The days that follow, Carlie grew up and although she was growing up to fast for a normal child; she was beautiful. Carlie has inherited both of her parent's exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of her father Edward (high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, and full lips), as well as his unusual bronze hair color, with her eyes being chocolate brown, just like her mother Bella's were. However, she has also inherited curly hair from her grandfather Charlie Swan (Bella's father), as ringlets that fall past her waist. 

Carlie has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Carlie's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; she also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile.

Everyone from her family loves and adores Carlie. Her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme taught her how to tend to her wounds and how to cook. Her aunts, Rosalie and Alice taught her how to read and write, but mostly Alice taught her how to dress because her mother didn't have a sense of fashion. Carlie's uncles, Emmett, and Jasper taught her how to fight. They all agreed that she should know how to protect herself, just in case someone wants her dead (*cough* Edward *cough*). And Jacob has taught her how to be happy, despite not knowing how long he had with her. He promised to be with her until the very end. 

The only person that has not said a word to her or even paid attention to her was her father Edward Cullen. As promised, he has kept his distance from her and has not stayed in the same room as her. It pains him to see her, whenever he looks at Carlie-- his dead wife comes in mind. Then the pain turns into hate and anger, he truly wants to kill her but he doesn't because his wife gave her life so that she could live... and that's was the only reason why he hasn't killed his daughter. 

Sadly, one day the cousin that held a grudge against them found Carlie with Jacob and Rosalie while they were hunting in the woods. Seeing Carlie attacking the small baby deer and sinking her teeth in its body, their cousin mistook her for an immortal child. Rosalie tried to stop her and explained the situation but it was too late, the cousin ran off. 

After that, they quickly went back to the house. Rosalie explained what happened while the whole family, including Edward, sat around and listened. When Rosalie finished explaining, Edward scoff and glared down at little Carlie, "can't you do anything right? Because of you now we're in trouble... again." 

Jacob growled at Edward, "what the hell is wrong with you? How can you talk to your daughter like that?" 

Edward clicked his tongue, "I have no daughter." Seeing his disgusted look, Carlie shrank behind her mate's arms. She knew that his father was still grieving and she tried not to take his harsh word to heart, but sometimes it was hard. It broke her tinny heart whenever her father would ignore her, look at her as if she was nothing, or when he spoke to her in a degrading tone. 

Carlisle shook his head at his son's words, "this is not the time for your humiliating words, Edward. We need to start planning--"

Edward cut his father off, "plan what? Just let them take her--"

This time it was Carlisle that cut Edward and screamed at him. "I had had it with you, Edward! I understand that you're in pain and you're angry but that is not a reason for you to treat your daughter like that. Bella would be disappointed with you."

Edward glared at Carlisle, "she's going to die anyway. You all know that" Edward turn to Carlie; her body trembles as her father's eyes fixed on her. "She's growing every single day at a rapid speed, even you can't slow her down. Bella gave her life for no reason. I should kill it right now --" 

Suddenly Edward's face turned left as Carlisle slapped him, Edward's tightly clenched his hand and locked his jaw. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung his face. It was an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Everyone stopped, their eyes widen in shock; no one said anything as they waited for Carlisle to speak. "You have disappointed me for the last time, Edward. You don't deserve to be Carlie's father." Those words hung in the air; Edward'd body shook in anger. "Go to your room and don't come out," Carlisle dismissed him. 

Without saying a word, Edward turn away from his father and made his way to his room. But not before his eyes stopped at Carlie. His gaze fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop her poor little heart. For at that moment she knew that the man she called father, would never look at her in a way she desperately wanted. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The following days after, Carlie's family found out that their cousin went to the vampire's Kings, and falsely accused them of creating an immortal child. Wanting an excuse to eliminate her family, the Kings gladly accepted the accusation; they didn't care if it was true or not. The Cullens would die by their hands. 

Desperate to clear their names, Carlie's family went around the world to gather witnesses. They didn't want to fight the Kings, they had a much powerful coven but surely they would listen to others as they witness that Carlie was not an immortal child. 

Days and months passed, Carlie's house was filled with vampires from all around the world. Every one of them was won over. Each was made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although Carlie and her family were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable. Especially Peter who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.

As more vampires set foot in their territory, more Quileutes (shapeshifters) turned. Their nature compelling them to join the pack. There were two different packs and two different Alphas. Jacob and Sam; Jacob's ex-leader, both agreed. They would work together to save their tribe.

Carlie's family opened their home to 18 vampires. Many with gifts of their own. For example, Zafrina, an Amazon Native had power over the mind. She could make anyone see what she wanted them too. Benjamin, an Egyptian vampire had the power over the elements. Eleazar can sense the abilities of other vampires and humans. Kate has the talent of creating a psychic electrical shock on her skin which shocks anyone who comes in contact with her. However, the most shocking power from all of them was Carlie's. she had the power to copy anyone's ability, however, she couldn't use more than two abilities at a time.

They find out her true power when Kate and Garrett; a nomad that Emmett brought, bickered about Kate's power. Carlie saw Kate electric Garrett, she laughed out in delight. With thinking of the outcome, Carlie went straight to Kate and touched her hand. Instead of Carlie going down in pain, it was Kate who screamed out. Quickly Carlie let go and had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Carlie's sweet voice filled the silence. 

After recovering from the shock, Kate stood up and gently smiled at Carlie. "Sweet girl, you didn't do anything wrong. You did something rather amazing." Carlie went hide in her mate's arms as everyone gathered around. 

"Not amazing... Incredible." Eleazar speaks up staring at Carlie in a new light. "I knew you were special but I didn't know this extreme." Everyone turns to him, waiting for him to continue. "You're the first of your kind, Carlie. You're the first copycat."

There was a gasp in the crowd, their eyes widen and their mouth hunged opened. They stared at Carlie as if she was a rare blue diamond, suddenly Emmett picked up Carlie and sung around. Smiling, "My little niece is AMAZING," Emmett booming laugh filled the air around them. He placed her small body on his shoulders and continue to praise her. Everyone around smiled as Carlie tried to hide her blush face in her hands, she was embarrased; Emmett loves to bring all the attention to her. 

Watching from up in a dark room, Edward's emotionless face stared at his daughter. His hand tighten when Emmett picked her up as if she was his own, he sneered when his brother continues to praise his daughter. As if he didn't care, Edward turned away and walked into his room. He didn't see his daughter's sad eyes watching him leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the day passed, Peter, Jasper, and Garrett taught Carlie how to fight. The others that had powers taught Carlie one by one how to use and perfected it. Everyone tried their best to help little Carlie out, even Alistair a lone nomad taught Carlie some tricks to escape anyone that would chase her and how to track them down. The only one who didn't show her anything was her father, as he locked himself in his room. He had the most powerful ability within the group, he was able to read minds and yet, he didn't teach his only daughter how to use it. 

Carlie lived her day's training and learning; there wasn't a day where she wasn't doing anything. Although she spends day and night training with everyone, her mind would always wander back to her father. Despite knowing that he hated her and didn't want to see her, every single day at her lunchtime Carlie would often stand in front of her father's door and talk to him through it. She would tell him about her day, what she ate, the new things she learned, and she also would ask him questions. Of course, she did not expect an answer, she only wanted to talk to him even though she did all the talking. This way, it felt as if she had some kind of relationship with him. When it was time for her to go, she placed the gallon of fresh blood at the corner of the door. "I took down a mountain lion today, daddy. It had too much blood for my taste. So I save some for you. I'll leave it here and you can get it once I leave." She stares at the door before sighing, "I hope it's to your liking, daddy." 

After the fifteen-time, Edward finally took the fresh blood. Once he was done he placed it back where she left it. Every morning, Carlie came to pick up the bottle and came down the stairs with a happy smile. "Look, grandpa, daddy finally drank it," Carlie held up the empty bottle.

Carlisle gave her a tight smile, "that's great, princess." Carlisle wanted to tell her that she shouldn't do that, she didn't need to feed her father but seeing her bright smile he kept his words to himself.

"Perhaps with this daddy won't hate Carlie anymore," Carlie smiled once more before leaving outside with the gallon. 

Carlisle and the others frown hearing her words, they couldn't help but hate Edward more and more. He had such a sweet and caring daughter, how could he possibly despise her? Everything she did was for him, for him to not hate her. She trained every day and night, never stopping; she believed that if she was strong enough that her father would praise her as Emmett did. She just wanted one sweet word coming out from his mouth. She long to hear his call her 'daughter' that was all she was asking for.


	3. Chapter three: Carlie's beginning Pt. 3

Finally, after three long months of waiting, it was time to meet with the vampire Kings (Volturi) and their followers. The Cullens and their witnesses, all gather in a large, snow-covered field. Carlie stood in between her uncles and grandfather. Although her father, Edward stood close to his daughter, he did not pay attention to Carlie.

They hear the Volturi and their army getting closer. "The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming," Garrett said looking tensed.

Suddenly the Volturi and their army become visible and it's clear that they outnumbered the Cullens and their witnesses, Edward closely watches Aro, one of the vampire kings, as they walk towards them. As Aro and his army gets closers, they stop when they see the wolf packs coming out to join the Cullens and their witnesses. Jacob in his wolf form comes and stands next to his imprintee.

Aro and his army stand in a line facing the Cullens and their witnesses, Carlisle walks forward. "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

Aro darkly chuckled, "fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembles against us."

Carlisle shook his head, "I can promise you that was never my intent. No law has been broken."

Caius, another vampire King sneered. "We see the child. Do not treat us as fools."

Taking a step forwards, Carlisle yelled out. "She is not an Immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can see it. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks," he gently pointed to his granddaughter's rosy cheeks.

"Artifice!" Caius screamed, glaring at Carlisle.

Aro held back Caius, "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story." Aro looks at and then to Edward, he looks around once more before his ruby eyes stopped at Edward. "Edward where is your mate?"

Every eye went towards him, his fist tightens as he remembers why she isn't here. "She has passed away."

Hearing his words, Aro was stunned for a second before quickly recovered. "You said that last time but she came to your rescued."

"My wife died giving birth to her," Edward looks down at Carlie. Carlie looks up at her father, stunned that he didn't say 'it'.

Edward looks at Carlie's unique chocolate eyes, the pain of losing his mate comes back ten times stronger. He could see his dead wife in Carlie. She had the same color hair and those eyes... Oh how much he missed his Bella.

Turning away from his daughter, he clenched his jaw as Carlie whimpers. Yet he continues to make his way towards Aro. As Edward reaches Aro, he extends his hand and Aro takes it. Using his power to read his thoughts and realizes that Carlie is not an immortal child. But he always sees how Edward treated her and the little sweet act of kindness Carlie did for him. Aro smirked at him, "he's right. You don't deserve her." Edward held his tongue, he couldn't say anything because he knew it was true.

Throughout the whole thing, no matter what said; things were not looking good for the Cullens and their witnesses. "Aro, you see there's no law broken here," Carlisle said almost pleading with him.

Aro turns to Carlisle, faking a concerned look. "Agreed... but does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind," Aro turns to his witnesses and they whispered to themselves; agreeing with Aro. "Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only die tomorrow?"

"I would not harm you," Carlie yelled out, desperate for them to see that she was a good person.

Aro smirked at her, "you do not know about that. You made end up being like your father--"

Carlie interrupted Aro, "my daddy is a good man. He is angry but he is good." Hearing her words, Edward closed his eyes and looked away from his daughter. Even in times like this, she bravely defended him despite him treating her badly.

Aro laughed, his evil laughed shook everyone. "You have a good heart, deary. But sadly that's a weakness."

Aro's smile fell as he turned to the others, "so what will it be? Do we leave and let this child's heart grow cold and distant" Aro glanced at Edward. "Or we do stop it before anything happens?"

The whispers grew and grew, Edward quickly turns to Carlie once he realized what their final decision. His golden eyes locked with her teary chocolate eyes, just like him she knew what their final decision was. For the first time since she was born, Edward looked at her, really looked at her and he realized that she resembles him quite a bit. He lets out a small chuckle, "I'm a fool."

Edward then looks at Carlisle and with that one look, Carlisle understood. His face fell realizing that this will be the last time he sees his granddaughter. Carlisle kisses the top of Carlie's head before grabbing her and put her on top of Jacob. Looking at Jacob in the eyes, "take care of her," he begs Jacob.

Suddenly Edward attacks Aro, kicking him with his legs, sending him flying, but Aro manages to land back down and orders his guards to take hold of Edward. Aro angrily storms towards Edward, "you idiot. You could have lived," Aro screamed at him.

Instead of replying, Edward turned his head to his daughter. Aro orders his guards to drop him to his needs and hold him still. "Run my daughter and live for us," those were the first and last words Edward Cullen spoke to his daughter.

Right before Edward died, he had heard the screams of his daughter. The scream told of the pain within, confusion. He only wished that she would make it, even if the world burned.

Carlie sobbed and shook as she watched in horror, the head of her father rolling down on the ground. She wanted to run towards him but her small little body didn't move, it didn't respond. "Daddy!!!" Carlie screamed out as Caius burned his body.

This caused the Cullens, their witnesses, and the wolf packs to launch into an attack. Before Carlisle attacked, he turns to Carlie and held her shoulders tight. "No matter what, Carlie. You must survive! Jake takes her and runs!!" Without having to be told twice, Jacob turned around and ran with his sobbing mate.

The last thing Carlie saw was the fight against her family and the Volturi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For half a century, Jacob and Carlie ran from the Volturi. While running from them, Carlie's powers grew and she became powerful; yet not powerful enough to escape Dimitri's tracking and the evil twin's powers. Unfortunately after all those years from funning, they caught up with them.

"Stop it!!" Carlie now a full adult; screamed out as Alec used his ability to blind Jacob and Jane to cause him pain.

She trashed and screamed, trying to save her mate but it was no use. No matter what she did she couldn't escape Felix's strength. "Please, I beg you," Carlie once again tried but they only laughed at her.

Jane went towards her and pulled her air, "how pathic. To think that we spend all this time looking for a weakling like you," Jane roughly dropped her head.

She turned to Dimitri, "end him." Jacob was on the floor, badly beaten up and bleeding.

Carlie's eyes widen with horror, her mouth rigid and open letting out a scream that came out desperate, terrified, and... human. "JACOB!!!!!!" she screamed out as Dimitri snapped Jacob's neck, letting his body fall on the floor.

Jane turns to Carlie with a sinister smirk, "knock her out. We're leaving." Felix knocked Carlie out and put her body over his shoulder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She did not know what day it was. Nor how long she has been here, but she knew it has been years. Carlie was locked up and chained up deep in the Volturi's castle. The only reason for anyone to come and visit her was to either torture her or for Aro to mate with her. After Carlie was taken by his guards, Aro took an interest in her. Despite having a mate, Aro fell in love with Carlie's rare innocence like beauty.

His guards opened the cell door and Aro walked in, he shook his head when he saw that Carlie did not touch her food again. "My dear, you should eat. You're not helping our baby," he glances down at Carlie's swollen stomach.

"What's the whole point, it'll die before I give birth," Carlie glared at him. Every night since she came, Aro has slept with her; taking away her freedom and her virginity. Four years later, Carlie got pregnant; of course, Aro was excited to see what creature came out of her but 'sadly', the baby did not make it. It died right after leaving her womb. And every child since then never made it past the year of being born.

Aro roughly placed his fingers on Carlie's chin, "they would survive if you take good care of your self."

Carlie laughed, it was a laugh that did not suit her beautiful face. It was a crazy laugh, "look at where I am at, Aro. I'm in a fucken dungeon, chained up like a fucken animal and you keep fucking me every chance you get. And you're saying it's my fault that those monsters don't survive? It's a good damn thing they don't liv--"

His hand cracks across her face, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing her head to reel sickeningly as it slams into the wall behind her. When the black dots quit covering her vision, she spits out blood and lets out another crazy laugh. "My father was right, I should have died along with my mother."

Aro tightened his jaw and glared at her, but did not say anything. He turned away from her and walked out of the cell. "Make sure she eats her food!!" he ordered before vanishing.

Carlie looks up at the ceiling, tears feel down her face. "Please don't let my babies survive, for I fear they'll be a bigger monster than their father."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His coarse whiskey tongue licked at her skin, long fingers curled in her hair. Every time Carlie closed her eyes he bashed her head back onto the concrete demanding she open them. She did not want to, she closed them over and over, anything rather than watch his face lit up with power and lust. He became angry, his force less controlled until finally blood ran from the back of her head onto the rain-soaked ground and her head lolled like a doll. The man was finished anyway. He snorted and whispered close to her torn ear, "better not lose another of my offsprings," and left without a backward glance.

Carlie stood still, listening to the sound of Aro's foot steep disappear. She had no more tears to shed and as Aro predicted, her heart became cold and distant. Carlie chuckled but it was without emotions, she looks up at the familiar dark ceiling. "Fuck you, God. Why didn't you just let me die along with my mother or with my family...."

The pain that once burned like a fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of her vision and the only thing she could hear was her fading heartbeat. Her breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds pass as she laid there, then she heard a soft calming voice. "I am sorry my dear. You should have not lived this kind of life. I know this cannot fix my mistake but I will grant you a wish, anything you want."

Carlie scoffed, then coughed. "I do not believe you nor do I wish for anything from you. I hate you, because of you my father suffered, my family, friends, and my mate is dead. I guess the only good thing you did was to kill my sons and daughters before they could become like their monstrous father."

There was silence, she could only hear her heart slowing down. "But if you want to do something.... let me meet my mother." Her last words echoed through the empty and cold walls of the dungeon.

After two hundred years, Carlie Cullen has finally died.


	4. Chapter four: Carlie's new beginning Pt. 1

The thunder rolled overheard like the fury of the gods. It tumbled towards the earth through the darkened clouds, spreading out into the night, hailing the promise of rain to the land below. 

A few miles to the East, there was a house that was occupied by a powerful but peaceful coven of vampires. Much like them, their house they were graceful and over a hundred years old. Their house is a modern and open, rectangular three-story house. 

Inside of the first-story home, the coven was all in the living room-- listening to the eldest son playing the piano while others were reading a book. 

Thunder cried out from the blackened sky, the clouds invisible above. Alice couldn't help but laugh in anticipation of the next thunderous boom. A boom like that meant the heavens were about to let down a deluge and she had nowhere to hide but inside a house that could only do so much. 

"What are you thinking about?" a familiar southern voice whispered next to her ear. 

Alice shook her head slightly, coming out of her trance. She glances at the blond-haired man that was her husband and she smiled at him. "Something is coming," she whispered back. Frowning, her husband furrowed his brows. He couldn't identify whether she's excited or worried, but the look in her eyes was very clear-- whatever was coming it'll be here soon. 

Before he or another coven member could hear anything-- the loudest and most powerful thunder crack the air as if they heavens split apart. It rolled like the ash could of a volcano, becoming a rolling boom rumble. It declared to all the raw power of nature and gave fair warning of the wrath that was to come.

Looking out the window, they saw what appeared to be a shooting star coming down towards the Earth. But what shocked them more was what happened afterward. The Earth shook violently as the 'star' clashed with the ground. Alice and the others all looked at each other before they went towards the incident. 

With their superspeed, they were able to get there within a few seconds. Around them, the trees were blown away and in the middle, a large hole drugged deep in the ground. Carlisle- the head of the coven and surprising a doctor, slowly walked towards the hole. 

His breath hitched and his eyes widen, amid the hole laid a small young girl with long curly brown hair with a solemn expression of her face. The entire body was covered in blood, dirt, and scars but despite it all, she was extremely gorgeous. He notices that she was wearing what seemed to be once a white dress that once complimented her pale skin. 

Carlisle furrowed his brows, he figured that the girl could at least be 14 or 16 years old, but no older than that. "What the hell," a voice said bewilderedly. Turning his head, he saw his eldest son with the same expression. 

And just like that, the rest of his family surrounded the grave and they were all shocked and confused beyond anything. They began whispering to each other, asking what was happening and what are they going to do with the dead body. However that all came to a stop when the supposed dead girl suddenly opened her eyes. Again what shocked them, even more, was that her eyes were pitched black much like theirs whenever they were hungry for blood. 

With speed faster than any creature they ever saw, she jumped out of the crater however she was not able to run away. Without any warning, the girl fell onto her knees and screamed. It echoed throughout the empty woods. The first cried were undoubtedly terror, the cries of one with eyes locked wide and every muscle rigid. The next was of pain, grabbing, and pitiful. 

Much like it started without a warning, it stopped. Abruptly she jumped onto her feet and turned around. She held her right arm with her left one, they could tell she was having trouble standing up but she couldn't let herself fall. Her grimace expression quickly changed into a confused and shocking one when she locked eyes with Edward Cullen. She opened her mouth and then closed it. The blackness of her eyes slowly faded and now they were about to see her true color. They were expecting her eyes to be either red much like other vampires or even gold like theirs but it was neither. Her eyes were a unique chocolate brown. 

"F-father?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Edward.

Furrowing his brows, Edward shook his head but before he could say anything; the girl lost conscience but before she was able to collide with the ground- Edward caught her. Looking down at the girl, his cold heart painfully squeezed and his emotions were all over the place. He knows for certain that he has never seen this person before and yet there was something familiar about her. 

His mind came to stop when he felt a faint heartbeat. Whipping his head towards his father, his goldeye widens and his mouth hanging open. "She has a heartbeat."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next four days were stressful. The girl hadn't wakened up from her coma, she didn't move or stir, the only indication that she was alive was her slow heartbeat. And if it wasn't for the supernatural hearing they would have thought she was dead. 

The first day they didn't know what to think of her, Edward put her in Alice and Jasper's room and since then she hasn't moved. The second day her pale and warm skin became paler and colder. Carlisle tried treating her as a human but it was useless, nothing he did helped her in any way until he started feeding her blood... human blood. 

The human blood did miracles, it made her deep, nasty scars less visible- no human would able to see them and vampires could barely see them. Her pale skin came back to life- it had a tint of pink. They notice that her heart beats faster than a normal human and that her skin glows slightly in the sunlight. She has all the characteristics of being a vampire then again she didn't. To say that it baffled them was an understatement. They wanted to know who and what she was but if she doesn't wake up then they'll never know. 

On the third day, Edward confirmed to his family that he wasn't able to read her mind at all, Jasper confirmed that he wasn't able to read or feel any of her emotions, and Alice said she never saw her in any of her vision- though she had a bad feeling in the past few days before the young girl showed up. That day they all agreed on three things; one, their powers didn't work on her. Second, she wasn't completely human, and third, if the Volturi ever found out about her then she would be in so much trouble. 

Late at night on the four days, everyone was once again in the living room well excepted for Edward. The was with his human girlfriend, Bella at her house. He didn't want to leave the strange girl but he hasn't visited his girlfriend since she arrived and he knew that if he didn't go and see Bella then she would come here. And somehow he wasn't ready for Bella and the young girl to meet. 

The house wasn't exactly silent, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice and Rosalie were looking through magazines, Esme was working on her laptop, and Carlisle was going over his notes of the mysterious girl. No one notice or even heard the girl coming out of her room and standing at the stairway. Silent tears pouring down her beautiful face, her hands clenching together at her side, and her mouth formed a thin line. 

Carlisle was the first one to notice her, he froze at first. At that moment she looked like exactly a sad, broken angel with her wings ripped out, and that caused him pain. He slowly got up and made his way towards her. Seeing her husband up, Esme followed the same direction as him and she gasped. The others heard her and turned to her only to see her eyes widen in shock. Emmett was the first to notice that his father wasn't there, he turned to the stairway and him too frozen. 

"Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked, hesitantly. 

She didn't respond, she looked around the house-- it was the same as she remembered it too be. It was as if someone punched her and made her lose all of her oxygen. She wasn't able to breathe, it was difficult but what made it nearly impossible was seeing her family standing before her... alive. 

"Is this heaven?" she asked, her voice cracked at the end.

Carlisle shook his head with a small smile, "you're not dead."

Carlie furrowed her brow, "how come I'm not dead yet," she whispered looking away from her family. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" this time it was Rosalie who spoke up. Her voice sweet and calm, she was doing her best not to scare Carlie. 

A small smile appeared on Carlie's face before it vanished completely. Once again she looked around the house before she walked down the stairs. The Cullens tensed up, not knowing what she was going to do. Neither of them feeling any bad vibes coming from the young girl in front of them but they had to be cautious. 

Carlie stopped halfway, looking at the graduation hats before continuing to walk down. She briefly glanced their direction before walking towards the door. "It's still raining, you'll get sick," Esme said, her motherly tone made Carlie laugh.

"I never get sick," Carlie said looking at Esme over her shoulder with a smirk, one that strangely reminded them of Edward. 

Walking out of the house, Carlie stopped in the middle. She raised her hand, tilt her head towards the sky, feeling the rain clash with her face. Carlie didn't know what was happening, all she remembered was losing another of her child, Aro taking out his anger on her and her finally feeling like giving up. Then she remembered the voice calling out to her, giving her a wish. Perhaps this was her wish being granted, perhaps she was able to see her mother before she finally dies. She has seen her father and her family, the only thing she needs to see is her mate and her mother, and then she'll finally die in peace. 

Lights broke Carlie's thoughts, turning around she saw her father's car pulling up. Unexpectedly, both doors of the car opened and the two people she never thought she would ever see stepped out. 

Edward quickly made his way towards his girlfriend, holding up an umbrella. He furrowed his brows seeing her standing outside in the pouring rain with a peaceful expression. "You're going to get sick, head back inside," Carlie couldn't help but laugh at her father's stern voice. She never heard him sounding so affection towards her or anyone else. Ever since her mother died, he said he lost the last piece of humanity he had left. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to die soon," hearing her soft comment Edward tightened his hold on the umbrella. He didn't know why it made him so angry and sad listening to her say that she was going to die soon, but it did. 

He clicked his tongue turning away from her, "go inside, Bella." 

"You know..." looking away from Bella, Edward notice the young girl looking straight at his human girlfriend with a bittersweet smile. "I once knew of a person named Bella but like all beautiful things, she died." 

Instantly Edward pushed Bella behind him and stood protectively over her. Carlie couldn't help but laugh, she knew that her father was overprotected of her mother. It made her envious of her mother in a way, but it also made her happy that her father was happy even though he hated her-- his daughter. 

Shaking her head, Carlie turned to the house. The rest of the family were standing on the porched, looking at them with a worried expression. A soft smile appeared on her face. "Thank you for helping me although it was wasteful," her voice wasn't like before- it was soft and calming but now it had seemed as if she had a hidden message. 

Ignoring her father, Carlie smiled at her mother. It was a bittersweet smile, "goodbye, Isabella." And just like that, Carlie disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

It took them a minute to registered what had happened and when it finally got to them. The others, quickly turned their heads tries to see where she would go too. "She disappeared," Edward whispered, his eyes glued to the spot the young mysterious girl was last standing.


	5. Chapter five: Carlie's new beginning pt. 2

"Carlie. Carlie. Sweetheart. I love you. I'll always love you. " His words left a mark in her soul. A mark that would never leave her. She could hear him say those words. He'll tell her in a soft, reassuring tone. He would say those words whenever things were rough. When the nights were long and cold. Dark and uncertain. Hopeless. But he would be right there. And those words would follow. 

She remembers the way his hands would caress her face- so so gentle, almost as if he was afraid he would break her. She remembers the way his eyes would look at her. Filled with so much love- it used to bring her happiness but now it only brings her pain. She remembers his soft and tender touches. She remembers how he smiled at her even though they were running for their lives. 

She misses him. Even though he's standing a few feet away from her. 

Carlie looks at her mate. The love of her life. She could remember everything they went through. She wanted to go straight towards him and tell him how much she loves him. How much she misses him. How much he means to her. How much she appreciated everything he had done for her. Tell him that she was sorry for causing him so much pain throughout those dark years. For causing his family destruction. She wants to hold him one more time. Kiss those soft and warm lips. To feel his touches and hear him say those words. Those sweet, sweet words. She yearns for him. 

She now knows how her father felt when he lived without her mother. Perhaps he felt like this. Perhaps he yearned for his wife just like she yearns for Jacob Black. When he thought of her did he feel like dying. Like he was suffocating. Did it bring him to his knees? Did it feel as if his chest was tightening and he couldn't breathe? Did he feel as if there was no reason to live? And if so, then Carlie understands her father just a little more. 

Watching her mate with Embry and Quil, laughing and having a good time. As if the dark days weren't coming. A sad smile appeared on her face. She takes one last look at him. There were so many words she wanted to say, yet there wasn't enough time in the words for her to say them. How could one simply say thank you for giving up everything so that I can live? Or thank you for loving me until your dying days? Or... so much more. 

One lonely tear fell down her childlike face as a small smile appeared, "thank you, Jacob Black, for everything." 

With a heavy heart, Carlie Cullen turned away from him. Perhaps if she never met him, then he'll never suffer. He wouldn't have to give up his family. He wouldn't have to run and hide as if he was some kind of criminal. He wouldn't die in the hands of her enemy. Then perhaps, just perhaps he would find someone normal. Someone who could give him everything she wanted for him. To give a family. Something she couldn't give him anymore. 

Lost in her thoughts, Carlie didn't see that two massive wolves were about to jump on her until she felt a sharp sting on her shoulder and she was knocked down on the ground. With a glare, she turns to see Paul in his wolf form digging his teeth in her. Quickly, she grabbed him by his throat and shoved him away. Carlie watched as he took two trees down with him

Feeling someone behind her, Carlie moved just in time before Sam took her down. It wasn't only Sam and Paul in their wolf form, but also Jared. The three of them came close, forming a line. Watching her every step, she knew that they were planning on attacking her. She didn't want to fight her family. No, that was the last thing she wanted. But she wasn't going to let them kill her. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Carlie looks at the three shapeshifters. 

Paul scoffed in his form. Sam walked forward but stopped when Carlie raised her hand. "Sam don't make me." 

How the hell does she know your name? Paul asked, turning to Sam

Do you know her? Jared asked. 

It doesn't matter how she knows my name. She's a threat.

Shaking her head, "I am not a threat. I am just passing by." 

But that didn't matter, Sam already made up his mind. He wasn't going to let her leave these woods alive. 

A second later, Sam and his pack charged towards her. Carlie tried everything to not hurt them too badly. She avoids any major spot that'll cause them pain. She avoids their attacks. It was rather easy, being able to read their minds had its perks. 

To avoid hurting them more, Carlie did what she does best. She turned around and ran. She ran so that she couldn't cause any more pain to her family. 

Carlie had forgotten what it felt like running from someone who was trying to kill her. She didn't feel fear as much but worried. She did want to hurt them, but damn it, they were making things hard. 

They took turns charging at her and when they were to close for her liking, she had to either punch them or push them away. Carlie cursed her luck even more. She was coming close to her father's territory. She could see feel them coming close to her. She could hear their thoughts, wondering what Sam was hunting. 

"Damn it," Carlie curse. She didn't want her father to see how weak she was. She didn't want him to be more disappointed in her. 

So she did a dumb thing. She stopped and turned towards Sam. "Enough," she screamed, her tone stern and hard. 

Their body went against them and they suddenly stopped, confusing and angering them. "What has the witch done to us?" Paul asked, angry. He was trying to move his body but it was no use. 

In the corner of her eye, she could see her father along with her uncles and grandfather. They stayed away yet close enough so they close to help her if she needed. 

Stepping forward, she could see them tensing up. "Sam I do not want to hurt you or the others. Like I've said--" 

"We don't care what you have to say. You're a bloodsucker. A leech and you must die." Paul sneered. 

Carlie's glare fell for a split second but she soon recovered. Yeah, it hurt that he thought she must die but what could she do? He doesn't know her. She rolled her eyes at him, "geez Pauly. Ain't you a charmer." She could hear her uncle Emmer snicker from his spot and her lip twitched, holding back a smile. 

Shaking her head, Carlie stood tall, squaring her shoulder- making her self fearless. Looking straight at Sam's dark brown eyes. "I'll be leaving now, Great Alpha Sam." 

Turning away from the pack, she caught the golden eyes of her father- staring at her intensely. Carlie knew that he couldn't read her mind- she had her shield, protecting her from any threat. Yet she wishes she could drop her shield and tell him everything. But she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't cause him any more damage than she already had. 

Besides, it was her time to go. She had seen her family for the last time. She had seen her mother in person. Admire her beauty and listen to her sweet voice. She had seen her mate happy and at peace. Everyone was better off without her. No one was going to die because she's there. No one was going to run away and live a life of terror. If keeping her family safe and happy meant that she could not be there, then it's a small price to pay. One that she was willing to pay. And now, she finally could die in peace. This was enough. Seeing them alive was enough for her.

As they watch her turn away and leave, it confused them too feel as if they just lost something precious-- something holy.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories were the soul torturer of the girl. She couldn't escape them, or hide from them; they were the worse kind of monster. She was scared of what her past held, all the memories that seemed to never escape her. They were pin-point needles, piercing her skin. She couldn't scream or gith back, she had to just endure the pain as the picture of his face flashed through her mind.

Carlie had experienced pain before. But nothing amounted to what he had done. She could neither hide nor run or fight them. A part of her kept telling her to forget, to let him go. How? It's all part of her, she can't let go of the pain without losing something sacred. The bad memories kept her going and the good ones made her want to curl under the duvet and never come out again, but they were locked tight together like two sides of the same coin. Her memories were indeed her worse enemy and the thing that would most likely destroy her.

Blinking away those memories away, Carlie continued her hunt. Each step leaves a fresh, crisp footprint in the snow. It is as if she's the only soul to have ever walked here, yet the tracks of a stray deer prove otherwise. She finds her grazing on a small patch of grass that wasn't covered in the white powdered snow. Carlie stares. It's been years since she last saw anything as green, or as graceful as she is. Carlie watch, her breaths silent. After a while she crouches, ready her body, then . . . lurches towards the deer.

The deer didn't have a chance to react, Carlie was fast as her father perhaps even faster. And she was quick, like her aunt Alice. Her family had taken their time in teaching her how to survive, but sadly, it wasn't enough. . . nor was she strong enough to beat the Volturi.

With them in mind, anger filled her body. Normally Carlie would have mercy on her kills; killing it quickly without letting it feel any pain. But she was in constant pain, whether it was her fault or not, she was. And so, she took it on the poor helpless deer. Opening her mouth, she bites into the deer's neck, holding it tight as it struggles to getaway. Letting out painful screams, loud enough to alarm anyone within 100 meters perimeter. But Carlie didn't care, she was hungry and angry.

Carlie held the deer long after it had died, long after she had drained its blood. She held onto it not because she wanted to but because she had too. She had to show somewhat respect to it, even if it did die in a dishonorable death, something that she knew would cause her grandfather to be disappointed, but who could blame her? She wanted to feel something other than anger, perhaps killing it would. . . but it didn't. She didn't feel regret or sadness but was angier because she wasn't feeling either.

She looked at the deer's grey lifeless eyes and scoffed, letting it drop with a loud thump. She wiped away the blood from her lips, giving the deer a nasty glare. "Stupid, helpless deer," she mumbles, kicking it on her side before walking away from it so it can rot.

"You didn't have to be so cruel," a familiar voice called out as she turned her to towards the deer. Carlie halt mentally cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. See, this is the reason you were taken.

She slowly turned around, arching her brow as her grandfather, her uncle Jasper, and her father came out from behind the tree. Her grandfather was looking at the deer with a sad expression, her uncle Jasper was staring at her with a wary expression, and her father was staring at her with a curious expression; something that she wasn't used too, he had only looked at her with hateful eyes. Instantly, she put up her shield, something that caught Jasper and her father off guard. Edward narrowed his eyes at her while Jasper cocked his head sideways, curious to how she did it.

Looking away from them, she stared at the dead deer. Shrugging her shoulders, "it was weak to fight against me. Naturally, it had to die."

Carlisle frown, "you could have seen it mercy--" she had interrupted him with a scoff. "Mercy?" it startled them to hear her voice ominous, her eyes turned cold and hard; it didn't look good on her beautiful child-like face. "There no such thing as mercy. It's kill or be killed, nothing more or less." When they didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Of course, she didn't want to behave like this but what was the whole point of her being here? Was it to torment her further? Make her realize that her family was better off without her? That if she had never existed everything was better, that her family would be alive and safe. Whatever it was, she didn't want to be here anymore. With each passing minute, she grew angier and restless. Watching her mate fawn over her mother and having to watch her family be happy without her was making the darkness in her grow more. She wanted to kill the Volturi but she knew she wasn't strong enough, even with her powers, a copy cat, she knew she was no match. Carlie Cullen wasn't strong; she knew that he knew that. And besides, she didn't want to see him in fear that somehow he knew who she was and that he would lock her away. Treat her as before, something she refuses to even think about. She wouldn't go back to him. Never again.

"You can stay with us," her grandfather's voice stopped her. Carlie clenched her fist, closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath. She wanted that, she did but sooner or later she was going to disappear. She wasn't meant to stay, she knew that. This wasn't her world or timeline. But how lucky would she be if she could stay with this version of her family? She could have the father she always wanted; not the one that would never go anywhere near her or that would look at her with a displeased eyes. She could have the mother she never knew; she could finally be held by her. She can have her grandparents, uncles, and aunts. Perhaps she can have her mate and his family back in her life. Wouldn't that be just great? She could finally be at peace. Be a normal person.

Carlie bit her tongue, shaking away those thoughts. Who was she kidding? That sort of lifestyle wasn't meant for her, because if it was, then she would be with her real family and not be in her hell. Opening her eyes, she looked over her shoulder. Carlie didn't have to say anything because her eyes and expression said it all. A second or so, she turned around and walked away from the Cullen men."It's better this way," she silently told herself, trying to lessen the pain.

As he watches the strange girl leave, it took everything in him to not chase after her which confused him greatly. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, a surge of emotion swept through him, almost to the point of driving him insane. He couldn't stop thinking of her, couldn't stop wondering if she was alive out there in the woods, wondering if she was safe, couldn't stop himself from comparing his human girlfriend with her; unfair. Yeah, he knew it was unfair but he couldn't stop. He knew this feeling for her weren't romantic, no it was. . . hard to explain.

Whenever he thought of her, he felt regret. Strong sense of regret and longing. Like he had done wrong by her and wanted to fix it. But how would he possibly fix his mistake when he didn't know what it was. He had never seen her before, he had only interacted with her these few times but besides that no. She was hard to track down, even though he knew she was wandering about the woods. He nor any of his family members were about to locate her. It worried and scared him that she might run into the wolves again and this time she wouldn't be able to outrun them. He knew that she was able to handle herself but he still worried. Why? Who knows but he did.

Edward Cullen was worried about a stranger, a stranger that made him feel emotions he had never felt. But he wasn't the only one, he knew that his family also felt the same. He had read their minds, they were worried about her as well. Yet there was nothing they could do to make the young girl stay with them. They could only hope that she was okay out there by herself. And if she needed help, Edward hopes he was the first one she turned too; silly yeah but that is what he felt. Put it simply, he just wanted the girl to stay with him to make sure she wasn't in harm ways. Strange, right? But it felt right. He just hopes to see her more around, hopefully, in time he'll change her mind before something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest question, should I continue this or no?


End file.
